Lightning strikes the heart
by Kyuubi gear
Summary: This is just a lemon one-shot of chapter 38 of Experiment of the dead that was requested by a fan. Enjoy!


"There you are!".

Ross and Saeko looked up to see the other girls as they stood over them.

"Now it's our turn!" Yuuki said.

"We can't hold it anymore" Shizuka said.

Rei then started to take off her clothes.

"Get ready for the ride of you life Ross!" She said, Saya blushed as she bit her finger "You better not cum to early!" She said.

Ross sighed as he looked at Saeko.

"Looks like I'm not done yet" he said, Saeko then kissed his nose "Nope, Looks like your not" she said. The girls then jumped on Ross as they made love with him.

Ross moaned as he felt Saya, Rei, Shizuka, And Yuuki kiss all over him, Yuuki then kissed up his bare chest as she reached his lips and claimed them.

The two of them kissed passionately as there tongues fought with each other, Ross placed his right hand on Yuuki's cheek as he increased the kiss even more. Yuuki had shivers running down her spine as she also increased with her kiss as they leaned back onto the ground.

Yuuki was holding Ross's cheeks as the two were in a heated make out session. Their tongues touched in every spot inside their mouths as their breathing became heavier.

The two then stopped as they panted and started into each other's eyes.

"Feel better?" Ross asked her, Yuuki smiled as she licked his lips "Not yet" she said sexually. However before Ross could answer back he then felt something wet on his hard cock.

"Ahh!" He moaned as he leaned up to see Shizuka sucking him off, Her fast paces of her bobbing as well as her tongue wrapping around his member was enough to drive the young man crazy.

"S-Shizuka!" Ross said as he had a bit of drool coming out of his mouth as he looked at her with half lid eyes. Shizuka was in her own world as she pleased her husband with her mouth, She made sure to make her mouth as wet as possible with her saliva as she started to increase her blowjob skills even more. Ross was panting as his tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

"Ahh! Shizuka! This feels so great!" Ross said, That's when Saya got on top of Ross's chest as she took off her glasses and smiled at him as a huge blush came across her face.

"Saya..." Ross said, Saya smiled even more as she leaned to his face. Her large breasts pressing down on his bare chest.

"Time for your apology Ross" Saya said as she then moved her breasts up to his face.

Ross smirked at her.

"Is this your way of saying sorry?" He said.

Saya bit his bottom lip drawing a small amount of blood, She then licked his lip slowly.

"Yes, This is my way of apologizing" she said.

Ross was about to say something until he felt Shizuka start to suck him off harder and harder. Ross couldn't take it anymore as he felt himself reaching his limit.

"Ahh! Shizuka! I'm gonna cum!" Ross said as he ejaculated into Shizuka's mouth. Shizuka drank as much of her husbands cum as she could until she pulled her head up as a *pop* sound was heard.

"Ahhh, Sorry Ross" Shizuka said "I couldn't drink it all". Ross smiled as he gently placed Saya to the side.

"It's ok Shizuka" Ross said as he kissed her cheek "However...I'll be honest, There has been something that I have wanted to do with you for a while".

Shizuka looked at him with confusion "What is it?" She said. That's when Ross stood up as he then placed his hands on her large breasts, Ross was blushing madly.

"I've...I'be always wanted to fuck your tits Shizuka..." Ross said nervously. Shizuka quickly figured it out as she smiled wide "Is that so?" She said.

Ross nodded at her, Shizuka then moved his hands away as she then clammed her breasts together, Squeezing his cock inside.

"Well, let me make your dreams come true" she said "Fuck my huge breasts Ross! Take them as your own!". Ross smiled as he then started to move his hips as he felt his cock slide up and down in-between Shizuka's breasts.

Ross felt like he was in heaven.

"Oh god Shizuka! Your breasts are amazing!" He said, Shizuka winked at him "I'm glad, It makes me happy to hear that" She said.

That's when Saya and Rei grabbed Ross, Rei placed Ross's face into her breasts, As Saya moved his left hand to her pussy.

"Don't leave us out Ross" Rei said with lust in her voice "Make us feel good too".

Ross nodded as he got to work, He sucked on Rei's breasts as he used his other hand to play with Saya's pussy. The girls felt like they were going to cum in a few seconds.

"Yes! Ross! Suck on my nipples, Don't s-stop sucking!" Rei said as she panted. Saya held onto his left arm as she moved her body letting his fingers slide in and out of her wet pussy.

"That's it Ross, Keep going!" Saya said as she bit his shoulder blade leaving teeth marks. Ross then glanced at Yuuki who was playing with herself.

"Don't get left out, Come on over and let me kiss you" Ross said, Yuuki licked her lips as she ran over to Ross and kissed him deeply again. Ross was still busy fucking Shizuka 's breasts.

"Mmmm, You like my breasts. Don't you Ross?" Shizuka said. Ross just winked at her as he kept fucking them. That's when he stopped as he moved away from the girls.

"Ross? Why did you stop?" Rei asked, Ross then cracked his neck as a bit of his lightning surged around his cock.

"I think that you four want something more than just the small stuff" he said as his bright yellow eyes glowed in the dark "So let's cut to the chase shall we?". The girls all knew what was going to happen next as they then glared at each other.

"I'm going first!" Saya said.

"No, I get first dibs!" Rei said.

"I think that I should get to go first" Shizuka said.

"No way! That cock is mine!" Yuuki said.

As the girls were fighting, Ross looked over at Saeko who was watching the whole thing.

"What do you think love?" Ross asked her.

Saeko then stood up as she placed her hands around Ross's waist.

"That choice is up to you darling" she said as she kissed him deeply, Ross held Saeko close to his body as they made out. The two then stopped as a string of saliva came down there mouths.

"Good point" Ross said as he turned his attention back to the girls "Ok enough everyone, Theirs no need to fight".

The others stopped arguing as they looked at Ross.

"But...who are you going to pick?" Yuuki asked him, Ross then walked over to them as he then placed his hands on Saya's hips.

"Saya will go first" he said, The others just whined.

"Aww, Come on! That's not fair!".

Ross just looked at them and smiled, He had to admit that it was pretty cute.

"It's totally fair" Ross said "I'll pick out who will go next after Saya. Then the next one after them. The more you wait, The better it gets". The girls all blushed at the last part of Ross's sentence.

"O-ok" Shizuka said "But can we pleasure ourselves while we watch you?". Ross nodded at Shizuka "Of course, I won't stop you" he said as he then looked back at Saya.

"Are you ready, My little genius?" He said, Saya was bright red all over her face as she nodded at him.

"Yes, I'm ready" she said.

Ross then placed Saya on the side of a tree as he held her legs up, Saya responded by wrapping her legs around his waist tightly. Ross lined up his cock with her pussy as he then slowly entered inside of her. Saya responded by biting his neck as hard as she could.

"I know it hurts Saya. But I want you to try and relax, Ok?" Ross said lovingly. Saya glanced at him and nodded slowly.

"Ok..." She said.

Ross then thrusted into her pussy slowly as not to hurt her, He could feel Saya's juices dripping down his hard cock with each thrust. Saya went back to biting his neck as she started to suck on his neck as well.

Ross had to admit that Saya biting on him was a very special turn on for him, He moaned as he started to pick up a bit of speed. Saya stopped biting on Ross's neck as a large hickey was now visible.

"Oh god Ross! Do it! I don't think I can take it anymore! Fuck me! Fuck my brains out!" She cried. Ross did as he was ordered as he then started to slam into Saya's pussy. He felt her inner walls hold his cock tightly as he felt it getting tighter and tighter.

"Dammit! Saya, I might cum a bit early!" Ross said, Saya looked into his eyes lovingly as she held his face close to hers.

"I don't care! Just love me! Give me your love, Make your mark inside of me!".

Ross then slammed into her three more times as he then came inside of her, Huge amounts of cum was pouring into her. Saya moaned as loud as she could.

"ROSS! THIS FEELS SO WONDERFUL!" She yelled at the top of her voice. Ross then laid her down on her back as they panted. Ross then turned around to the others.

"Ok...now...Yuuki, You're next" Ross said in-between breathes. Yuuki quickly ran over and jumped on Ross as she glanced down at his cock. She licked her lips as she saw him get hard very quickly.

"Well well" she said "Looks like your powers grant you a huge amount of stamina". Ross then turned her around as Yuuki's back was on his bare chest as his cock poked at her ass.

"Damn right! Now let's begin" he said as he entered her asswhole, Yuuki's widened as she felt Ross's cock enter her. She had never thought that her first time would be this good.

"Oh god...yes! Stick it in my ass as deep as you can Ross! Break me until I can't walk anymore!" Yuuki cried. Yuuki licked Ross's bare chest as he started to fuck her ass. Yuuki knew that they wouldn't last for very long but that didn't stop her from trying.

Ross kept thrusting into her ass as he felt how narrow and deep it felt, "Yeah, I think I'm going to enjoy this" Ross said as he pounded her ass more. Yuuki then moved her husbands hands from her hips to her breasts.

"Squeeze my breasts baby!" She said. Ross gently placed a bit of pressure on Yuuki's breasts as he fucked her even faster. Yuuki couldn't take anymore of it.

"Ross! I...I'm gonna...".

"Do it, just let it out!".

Yuuki then felt herself reaching her limit "Ahhh! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" She said as he pussy juice came out. Ross then started to slow down his pace as he then pulled out of her ass.

"That was...great..." Yuuki said as she looked at Ross "But, You didn't cum". Ross held her close as he nuzzled her neck "Don't worry, You'll get me to cum. I promise" he said. Yuuki smiled as she nuzzled him back.

He then glanced at Shizuka and Rei who were not doing so well.

"Come on, Pick me next" Rei cried.

"Me too, Me too" Shizuka said.

Ross then gestured for Shizuka to come forward.

"Come here my busty princess" Ross said with a lustful tone, Shiuzka blushed as she crawled over to him. Rei bit her lip as she felt her lower parts burning.

"Hurry Ross, I can't wait any longer...I need it, I want you so badly" she said. Ross frowned at Rei as Shizuka was sucking his cock again.

"Just hold out a little longer Rei, I promise I will get to you" he assured her, Rei smiled a bit but her urges were causing her to almost snap and not take him right now all to herself.

Ross looked down at Shizuka who was still sucking him off.

"Ok Shizuka, Are you ready for your reward?" He asked, Shiuzka looked up at Ross and nodded. She then released her mouth from his cock.

"Yes, I'm ready. I want your love inside me" Shizuka said as a huge blush came across her face. Ross nodded at her as he laid on his back as Shizuka got on top of him cowgirl style. Ross placed both of his hands on her ass.

"My my, What a big ass you have back here" he said with a wink, Shizuka smiled at him "Oh stop it you!" She said with a giggle. Ross chuckled back.

"Heh, Ok. I'll take this slow with you Shizuka. I want you to take it one step at a time" he said.

Shizuka nodded her head rapidly.

"Ok" she said.

Ross then held up her ass as he slowly placed her pussy on his cock, Shiuzka could feel his cock twitching inside her entrance. It was enough to make her cum in seconds.

"Ahh! Oh no, I came!" She said, Ross kissed her breasts as he looked at her.

"That's ok, We can still keep going" he said. Shizuka kissed his head as he then gently pushed his cock in and out of her.

As Ross was fucking her, He then went to work on her breasts as he sucked on them. Shizuka sucked on her thumb as she felt her husband give her as much love as she wanted.

"Mmmmm! *pop* More Ross! I need more! I just want more" Shizuka said. Ross happily gave her what she wanted as he then slammed her pussy onto his cock as his member reached her womb.

"Ahhhhh! It's kissing my womb! Your cock is touching my womb Ross!" Shizuka said "Do it again! Let your penis touch my womb again!".

Ross then slammed into her again as his cock touched her womb again, Shizuka then pressed her breasts together.

"You're so good to me Ross!" She said as she then moved her hips on her own, Ross could feel Shizuka's hips move back and fourth as her pussy hugged his cock. Ross felt himself start to build up.

"Shizuka!" He said as he then held her body close to his as he then came inside her pussy, Shizuka moaned as she felt Ross's hot seed inside of her insides.

"Mmmm, Ross" she said as he gently pulled his cock out of her, Ross then kissed her head as he then held out his arms for Rei. Rei didn't waste any time as she ran into his embrace. She kissed all over his face as she bit every spot she could find.

Ross did the same to her as there hands moved all over their bodies, They then stopped as Rei and Ross placed there hands on each other's shoulders.

"I love you Ross" Rei said.

"And I love you too Rei" Ross said.

The two then embraced again, Rei then leaned back as she placed her fingers at her sex and spread it wide open.

"Do it! Slam it into me, Give your wife the love that she needs" Rei said. Ross leaned over to her as he towered over her, He aimed his cock at her pussy and slammed it into her.

Rei grabbed Ross close to her body, She dug her nails into his back and slowly brought them down. Drawing blood as it came down his back. Ross held Rei tightly as he fucked her as hard as he could, Pleasing his wife and her needs.

"Do it harder! Fuck me more! Break me! Give me all your cum!" Rei shouted. Ross kept slamming into her more and more, Each one of his thrusts getting harder and harder. Rei Wrapped her legs tightly around Ross's body, Refusing to let go.

"I want it! I want you to cum as hard as you can inside of me Ross!" Rei said "I want it all, I need it all. You're mine! You're all mine! Cum inside me Ross! Make me a mother!".

Ross then slammed into her seven times as he then felt his last thrust release his cum inside of Rei's pussy. The two then kissed deeply as Ross kept pumping her full of cum.

He then started to die down as they both passed out.

"More...I want more...give me more..." Rei said in a lustful bliss, Ross just kissed her lips.

"Just relax for now Rei" he said, He then got the girls as he pulled them close to him as he sighed in happiness.

-a few minutes latter-

A few minutes had passed after the little 'moment'. Ross was looking at the stars in the night sky. As he was thinking he then felt something bite his ear.

"Something on your mind Ross?" It was Saeko.

Ross gently kissed Saeko's nose as he then went back to looking at the stars.

"I guess you could say that Saeko" Ross said.

"What is it?".

Ross turned his head to her.

"You know when I came inside you".

"Yes? What about it?".

"Well...I was just thinking...".

Saeko then caught on "You were thinking what you said back at the temple. About naming the child" she said. Ross nodded at her "Yeah" he said.

"Well, What names did you have in mind?".

Ross signed a bit.

"Well, I was thinking. If we have a girl. We could name her himiko...or maybe Kari" he said "Or if we had a boy, Maybe...umm...maybe...".

Saeko then thought of a name.

"Think of it like this, It we have a girl. We could name her Kari" she said.

"And if we have a boy?".

Saeko smiled as she kissed him.

"If we have a boy, How does the name Akira sound?".

Ross just looked at her as he pondered at the name.

"Akira?" He said.

"Mhm, Akira Hikatori. Not a bad name for a boy" she said "I know that he'll look just like you. And I know that you'll be a wonderful father as well". Saeko then wrapped her arms around Ross's waist as she placed her head on his chest as she heard his beating heart.

Ross looked at the stars a bit as the name kept buzzing In his head.

'Akira Hikatori huh? Not bad, Not bad at all' he thought as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
